Camelorum Correctional
Camelorum Correctional and Experimental Center (often just referred to as Camelorum Correctional or Camelorum for short, but not to be confused with the affiliated Camelorum Halfway House) is the primary setting of the series Camelorum Adventures, located on a hill on the outskirts of the city of Dromedary Heights. It is one of three major prisons in its region in Delaware, specializing in inmates who are "special cases and highly unusual, but not particularly malicious." It can comfortably house a total of 130 inmates, making it a relatively small operation. Its security levels range from minimum to moderate, with more extreme or outright malicious prisoners often being transferred out to a competing facility such as Llamalorum or Muscarum. Facility history Events that have caused shutdowns From time to time, the entire facility has had to be on lockdown. Or worse - has had to temporarily transfer all inmates to other facilities while it remained closed for repairs. Housing and cohabiting policy Camelorum is technically co-ed; yet its population has always historically been predominantly female. The influx of Xomified Humans arising as a consequence of Xomians assaulting human victims amidst Xiboruty's invasion of Earth has led to a disproportionate number of female survivors of attacks as opposed to male ones, since the XomiaFaeCore favors the X chromosome. Unless some clear sexual misconduct is observed, then male and female inmates are allowed to freely interact. However, the shortage of male inmates means that this is seldom ever an issue. Homosexual acts are not tolerated, though the facility is usually curiously devoid of any. Most inmates do not concern themselves with sex, as they deem their lives to be "too full of hassle" as-is. Romantic interactions between inmates and guards is not strictly prohibited nor are measures strictly enforced. However, it is still discouraged. Guards who develop romantic attachments to inmates are encouraged to transfer their employment to other facilities, to avoid a conflict of interests. When Patrick Pitterson admitted he was in love with Candace Mason, for example, he voluntarily transferred out to work elsewhere, to maintain the facility's integrity. The whole facility made it clear they would miss him. Antonio even promised to keep an eye on Candace until her release date, so that she'd be ready to become Patrick's wife as soon as she was released. This was seen as a good thing by warden Stan Woudean. Floors The facility's operations are divided into sections based on which of the three floors said operation takes place on. Basement See also: The Basement The basement is for ordinary criminals with some malicious intent or history, who are not deemed evil enough to warrant transfer to a more mundane facility. It is barely OSHA-compliant. It can house a total of 46 inmates. Due to the outside funding the facility gets from Stan's involvement in a mining operation, the prison is able to function at well under 100% capacity. Therefore, the Basement often has no more than 30 inmates total living inside it at any given time. Inmates here are generally ignored by most of the staff, and are expected to spend nearly 18 hours a day in their cells. (Though, they are usually in there a lot longer, unless on special assignments.) Inmates in this section are also seldom allowed on community service assignments, though they may occasionally work maintenance positions inside the facility or along its grounds - supervised. Melody Trank is the most notable inmate on this section. 1st floor See also: 1st floor sections The first floor is where most major activities of interest happen inside the prison itself for a majority of inmates and staff - as well as the vast myriad of visitors that arrive on a regular basis. A majority of those incarcerated on the 1st floor are either non-violent offenders or else offenders whose offenses were clearly accidental in nature. Unintentional lawbreakers who somehow cannot simply spend a year in a regular city jail are instead sent to the 1st floor of Camelorum for however long their sentence may be. The key difference between a "Firstee" and a "Topper" (2nd floor resident) is that the "Firstee" typically has no known superpowers. Their physiology is also usually expected to be predominantly humanoid. Firstees have considerably more privileges than most of the inmates of other categories, and especially well-behaved ones can even earn enough perks to be treated as a secondary class of staff - assisting real staff in running operations. This also allows for Stan to keep his actual staff numbers relatively minimal. As long as there is just enough security to provide essential supervision, inmates at this level have no definitive bedtime. However, most are expected to be in bed by 11:00 PM - unless out on special assignments. Also, most 1st floor inmates are assigned to a lot of community service hours. They are usually given a choice in which assignments they take, but are expected to finish their assignments in an allotted time. Extensions can be made, but are usually discouraged. A grand total of 48 inmates can be housed comfortably on the 1st floor, with an average of 24 to a side and 2 to a cell, for 12 cells average to a side. Percolations, animal-like creatures, and other oddities may be sent to 1st floor if there is an overflow on 2nd floor. Vacant cells may be used to store guests from other dimensions until they are able to be returned home - to prevent them from causing too much damage to the Dromedeverse from outside Camelorum's walls. In this way, Camelorum can function as a refugee center or an embassy center for extradimensionals. If a guest from another dimension is especially superpowered somehow, then they are usually assigned a guest cell on the 2nd floor instead. The 1st floor also allows startup businesses seeking low rent (and little concern for being safe from Xomian radiation) to rent a vacant cell for up to a year to convert into a small office. This program is seldom taken advantage of, however, as Carly turned one tenant into a purple elephant with spider eyes. 2nd floor See also: 2nd floor sections The second floor is ideally reserved for inmates that have unusual conditions, usually attributed to the XomiaFaeCore or Xomification in some way. Truly evil or dangerous ones may be transferred to Muscarum. Well-meaning misfit failed superheroes may find themselves in Camelorum, as the city of Dromedary Heights is terrified by their incompetence and powers equally. Human-animal hybrids created by Purview Labs may also be housed here, until a special zoo can be created for housing them. Most of the truly weird events in the series that don't happen in town or on the first floor happen on the second floor. Assuming 2 inmates to a cell, the 2nd floor has capacity enough for 36 inmates total - though only 24 max are ever shown occupying a cell. There are some key locations referring to prison functions located on the 2nd floor. Prison rules and guidelines It's difficult to know for certain exactly how many rules there actually are to life at Camelorum, but a few things have been defined over time: * Inmates may wear make-up, though this privilege may be taken away if they are shown to demonstrate especially bad taste. * If an inmate is Percolated to another dimension, the facility goes into lockdown for at least two hours. This could last longer, depending on what is required to return the inmate to Camelorum. * Percolations that arrive in Camelorum from other dimensions are held to determine their safety level, before they are allowed to interact with other Dromedeverse natives outside the prison. * Gifts are analyzed, and confiscated if determined at staff discretion to pose a potential problem. Inmates are encouraged to keep gifts hidden, to avoid spreading jealousy and breeding theft. They may also request that a gift of theirs be placed by staff in safekeeping, if they fear losing it to an inmate and staff did not foresee this. * Most things that could be considered a weapon are contraband, and confiscated. However, incredibly clever inmates like Mauve Puma and Rita Rigatoni have found ways around this. Alcohol, drugs, and cigarettes are strongly discouraged. However, most inmates have no desire for these items. Street drugs, such as marijuana, are confiscated if found. Frequent drug violations could lead to transfer to a worse facility. * There aren't many phones capable of outgoing calls. Inmates are encouraged to use the mail. They are allowed up to two hours maximum each day to use a computer - one which is heavily filtered to eliminate all but a few e-mail and social media outlets. However, limited resources also means that inmates are expected to be courteous and not overuse the machine. Typically, messages are completed in 15 minutes or fewer. This usually translates to a quick Facebook post or two before getting off, informing families of updates. Posts are monitored by staff. Passwords must be stored, allowing for staff to edit posts of inmates by logging in under the inmates' names. ** This privilege is only to be used by staff if there is some inherent danger to the free sharing of an inmate's thoughts and words. Harmless posts are to be left alone. * Visits are very fluid, but are ideally by-appointment. Typically, prisoners are not to get the same visitor more than three times a month. Visits may be for up to two days, but are usually expected to last no more than five hours. Visitors are also expected to be on an inmate's approved visitor list. * Both COs and inmates are strongly discouraged from exhibiting any intentional and / or gratuitous hostility toward each other. This doesn't stop Bob Barean from demeaning prisoners to his heart's content, nor does it prevent Julie from trying to make Carly a scapegoat for every unexplained thing that happens. * All cells are equipped with Tobey Zappers and Tobey Alarms. It is a serious offense to intentionally tamper with another inmate's Tobey Zapper or Tobey Alarm, as this may lead to an inmate getting eaten. * If prisoners on their way to the soccer field start pretending to be playing instruments while walking out in single file, that's fine. If their imaginary instruments can be heard, especially if they sound like The Ataris, please immediately report said prisoners to the infirmary. Failure could risk the disease spreading to the whole town, causing massive disruption in workdays as marching bands uncontrollably form in the streets. * While our girls already act like they're in the Breakfast Club, actual references to that film should be monitored. If anyone's uniform turns into 1980s high school attire, a timeout in the rubber rooms and an application of XomiaScreen to the victim's skin is required. Special rules regarding Carly * New Age music (such as Enya) must be played if Carly is in the rubber room. Most other forms of music should not be played over the CD player during this time. At the very least, the channel feed of music to the rubber room must either be muted, or else ensure that Carly only hears New Age. ** Other music genres besides New Age and Ska-Punk tend to lead to reality-warping events that could endanger inmates or staff. *** The Doobie Brothers must not be played under any circumstances. * Carly must not be served anything containing mushrooms. * Agitating Carly on purpose could lead to time out in the basement's solitary rooms, or the rubber room. ** All inmates or staff that end up horribly mutated after intentionally irritating Carly are assumed to deserve whatever they get. * Carly must be kept on prison grounds unless otherwise noted by Stan or Anna. To let her venture too far away from Camelorum without proper clearance, XomiaScreen, or other treatment could lead to endangerment of an entire continent. (If North America grows lips and starts singing Flogging Molly tunes, it's safe to assume everyone's dead.) * XPF 5000 XomiaScreen is to be kept handy at all times, as it is one of the few things that offers anyone any protection from Carly's power. * Anyone who mocks Carly for causing shrubbery to grow near the booking station risks being assigned a month of gardening duty. * Anyone who grows a dandelion in their scalp must report to the infirmary for decontamination. Special rules regarding other inmates * For the sake of Anita Hallot's safety, COs are not allowed to play any rendition of "Video Killed the Radio Star" over the intercom. Doing so could lead to dismissal, or even attempted murder charges. * Emily's hair never lies. Don't diss the hair. * All CCTV cameras inside the facility are to be equipped with CheshireVision 8000 scanners that are to be maintained regularly. We mustn't risk inmates being wrongly accused of things the Cheshire Pig does, simply because he is invisible to normal cameras. This also applies to the less-mischievous Worcestershire Pig. * All advice given by Worcestershire Pig should be verified before acting on it. He's been known to be wrong. Very wrong. * Just because Androida is a robot plant does not mean it is okay to abuse her programming. A company is investing good money in using her for research. They'd like to know that the results they get back at the end of her term are more than incoherent gobbledygook. Androida is not CleverBot. * Be mindful not to be around Carly if you wish to say "Well, I'll be x." Her power will act as a literal genie. And that's not cool. * Percolation clones should not be held accountable for the actions of their originals, unless they are revealed to have too similar an attitude to their originals. * Animal-human hybrids are to be kept on the 2nd floor until a special zoo can be created for them. * Any inmates other than Betty who start speaking in code or gibberish should be inspected in the infirmary for the Babel Chip. Smuggling in or else implanting Babel Chips on inmates is prohibited. Visitors must be inspected to ensure they do not have any on them. * The immediate 5-mile radius above and around the facility should be treated by commercial aircraft as a no-fly zone for the duration of Anita Hallot's stay. Camelorum staff will not be held responsible for either pilot ignorance nor arrogance. * Ferrets are not allowed near the premises. Gwen Indot is already traumatized enough by all the death and destruction she's caused. ** If the Silver Ferret Knight is Percolated to Camelorum, Gwen must be kept in quarantine until he leaves. Her infatuation-based pleas are to be ignored. * Exotic meats are strongly discouraged, as Wanda Weldon could fly into a frenzy at the chance to eat them. Giraffe meat is strictly prohibited. ** Secretary Anna Ford is be kept safe from Wanda at all times, as Wanda also loves frog legs. She should also be assumed a threat to the Judo Iguanas, even if they are generally competent at self-defense. ** BELF should also be protected from Wanda. ** The pigs are on their own in this regard. If she wants to eat those abominations, she deserves the ensuing indigestion. But good riddance either way. ** If Carly makes a giraffe or flamingo appear at random, as she often does, it is to be confiscated immediately for its own safety and taken to the nearest zoo. With Wanda around, chances must not be taken. * Be mindful not to say anything that could lead to an explicit lawsuit for trademark infringement while on prison grounds. Gwen has been known to teleport to the offender. This creates security issues. * Gwen must be protected from any similarly-named doppelgangers. Development Inspiration * Le Butchered Latin * Ciem (2007) * Sodality * Prodigal * Irina * Shases * other DA artists * OitNB * Sims 4: Get to Work * Sims 3 Seasons (soccer field) - "Sock Her Games" Appearance * How each room came together Layout * per game engine See also * Camelorum Adventures * Camelorum Halfway * Dromedary Heights Category: Camelorum Adventures locations Category: Prisons